Email and calendaring applications provide users with the ability to schedule meetings and share communications, including attached documents, with one another. As users may employ several different applications to schedule meetings and stay on task, developers need to be mindful of the various standards used by the applications so that communications between users with different calendar and email applications are mutually interpretable.